goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The Brotherhood
The Brotherhood is a 2018 superhero-animated film directed by TheFlashingFan500 and it was produced by GoAnimate and Vyond Studios. This film follows a story about a boy named Spencer and his friends found a strange person who is dressed up as prince, and they had a superhero quest trying to find Spencer’s real mother. Plot Seven years ago, A boy named Spencer lived in another dimension and is able to go with his mother to earth. Later on, they ended up into a fight with Treven, they ran off quickly as possible, until they see Treven blowing up GoAnimate City, Loran feels ashamed for what she did to her son and her family and decides to sacrifice herself. Later that raining night, Kyle and Kate found Spencer in an alley and that they decided to adopt him. Now, Spencer is living his own life on Earth, making new friends. Until that night, A boy named Prince Sebastian sneaked into a GoAnimate school and blows it up, considers that he will find his brother Spencer. The next day, Spencer and the whole class were into shock the whole school was burnt down to ashes, Until he saw Sebastian in the distance. Later that night again, Spencer heard a noise from the outside and follows Sebastian, Until he ended up going to another dimension, which he doesn't remember. Later, Treven returns to earth and locates Sebastian's destruction for the school and tells Evelyn to rebuilt it. The Next day, Spencer returns to earth and sees the news that the school has been rebuilt. In deep shock, Spencer heads to school and sees Treven. Treven and Spencer had a chat about friendship and Treven told Spencer that he and all of the classmates are invited to see his speech at school tonight. Prince Sebastian sees his greatest villain talking to Spencer, and looked suspicious about it. He told Hannah that he will be sneaking into the school and stop Treven. At the school, Justin and Hannah were betrayed by Spencer from almost killing Treven. So they got so angry and decides to kidnap Spencer, but unfortunately, his friends tried to get him out, but they stuck as well and head to Justin's home. Spencer got really angry at Sebastian, but until he calmed down in curiosity for seeing Sebastian's gift. When he uses it, He turns into a superhero, but Sebastian just calls him Captain Azure. During a scene while Kate gets really depressed, Victoria tells her about how here life moved on from losing someone. The Next day, Spencer, Sebastian and the others sets off a quest to find Queen Loran. Later, they had a fight with David and Evelyn, But when Evelyn held Spencer hostage, She sees him young-self, She went into shock and scared. During nighttime, Hannah told Spencer David's backstory of how he joined Treven. While the two villains went to sleep, David had a dream of his past seeing him joining Treven, When he wakes up he starts to become worried. The next day while walking, Spencer and the gang had arrived at Treven's castle. But unfortunately it was too late, their mom was turned into a skeleton, So Hannah and Sebastian decides to take Spencer and his friends home. When they arrived back, they can see the whole city being destroyed by Treven. The whole people at GoAnimate City ran for safety as Spencer and the gang fights Treven's robots. Spencer runs up to David to tell him about his mother's death, Treven tries to stop it, but he eventually gave up and told David the truth. David gets really angry and tries to kill Treven. David casts magic on Evelyn and it all turns out that Evelyn was Loran the whole time, and Spencer and his real family went home while the others were really sad missing about him leaving. At his breaking point, Treven gets revenge on David by destroying GoAnimate City again. So Spencer, Sebastian, Hannah and David returns and fights Treven, except Spencer told Sebastian and Hannah to go to the new's station to warn everyone in GoAnimate City, except Mac, Conner, Matt and Henry went out with their super suits to help Spencer. When Treven almost kills Spencer with a lightsaber, David comes in and tries to kill Treven, but as Treven shoots at David's arm, He shoots him to death. Treven was about to kill Spencer as well, but the police stops him on time. Everyone in the city were so proud of The Brotherhood, But Spencer was told by Victoria of what have Treven has done. Spencer thinks about flashbacks of learning about friendship with Treven, and David telling him to confront him the power of friendship. Spencer feels really bad for Treven, and braces himself to confront Treven. After confronting him, Treven feels so guilty for what he has done, and he told Spencer that will he come back or not from court. Treven is sent to jail while Spencer and his friends was praised from the mayor and everyone in the city. For their reward, Spencer and his friends heads to a night club to play music. Until Sebastian came in to tell Spencer that it was better for him to stay in GoAnimate City, because they know how much that his friends cared about him. Spencer starts crying into tears while his real family gives him a hug, and he sets off the play music in front of the crowd and starts his new life. Cast Brian as Spencer, Matt Eric as Mac Paul as Connor, Kyle, David, The Principal Joey as Henry, Charles Salli as Victoria Julie as Queen Loran, Evelyn, Kate Alan as King Harold Justin as Prince Sebastian Ivy as Princess Hannah, Laura Steven as Treven Production Development TheFlashingFan500 had an idea for what could GoAnimate tell about superheroes plus friendship. During the summer of 2018, TheFlashingFan500 watched the whole series of Glitter Force and he was surprised that this show taught him, “The way I learned everything about friendship inspired me.” – He then started the production on September 1, 2018. This film was also inspired by Glitter Force and Incredibles 2. Story TheFlashingFan500 pictured his film to be a fantasy-superhero story. However, his first two parts for the film went unsubtle, so he remade the two somewhere in October 2018. On November 2018, he wanted to add CGI 2d animation from Shutterstock, because he think that it will improve the film’s greatest achievement, however he didn't added them. For the ending credits, TheFlashingFan500 wants to be a PowerPoint animation, but he changed it to be a DJ party credit scene due to the timing of the animation. Casting During the first part, Paul was originally going to be Spencer's voice and Brian was supposed to be Kyle's voice, but eventually TheFlashingFan500 switched it cause it wouldn't fit for the characters. For Mac, he wants the voice to be Eric, and as for the rest he puts it in as the main voices. Soundtrack TheFlashingFan500 adds Kevin MacLeod music because he loves Kevin's music. Release The Brotherhood was premiered on YouTube, December 21, 2018. Sadly to say that TheFlashingFan500 wasn't in the premiere, because he went to the theaters to see Bumblebee. Marketing The trailer was released on December 5, 2018 receiving three likes. Reception The Brotherhood has gained over 200 views on TheFlashingFan500 YouTube channel and has received positive reviews and 13 likes. Becoming a great and entertaining GoAnimate movie. Trivia During making the scene where Spencer and Treven talked about friendship, TheFlashingFan500 almost deleted that scene and restarted it. TheFlashingFan500 deleted two parts of the film because he thought it was overused from other GoAnimate videos. The film was released at the same day when Aquaman and Bumblebee were released. GoAnimators appeared to be in the end of the film. Some props were used by free icons website and Google Images. End Credits in the film were referenced to Disney's "Zootopia". The movie was inspired by "Glitter Force". This is TheFlashingFan500's first featured film. Goofs Revealing mistakes When David tries to kill Treven, you can clearly see that when he shoots the gun for the second time, there's no animation appearing in it. Factual errors As Spencer is going to bed, The screen turns white for 2.50 seconds. During the school night for Treven's speech, two characters are misplaced sitting. Motion Picture Rating (MPAA) Rated PG for rude humor, intense action sequences, mild brief language and thematic elements Gallery Category:Movies Category:TheFlashingFan500